Things
by Midorima Junko
Summary: Berbagai hal, jikalau menyangkut tentangnya, mungkin saja bisa membuat pemuda itu melukiskan senyuman di wajahnya/drabbles/


**Things**

 **-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Mainstream(?), Shounen-ai?, OOC, typo dan semacamnya.

Don't Like Don't Read.

 **-o-o-o-**

Berbagai hal, jikalau menyangkut tentangnya, mungkin saja bisa membuat pemuda itu melukiskan senyuman di wajahnya/drabbles/

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Mata**

 _Alat indra yang merupakan anugrah dari Tuhan yang diberikan kepada setiap manusia._

"Shin- _chan_ ," ucap seseorang. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar karena hujan yang mendominasi saat itu. Kedua pemuda yang hendak melaksanakan perjalanan pulang dengan sebuah gerobak itu, kini harus berteduh karena memang hujan telah datang.

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira, kapan yah, hujannya akan berhenti?"

"Tidak tahu, _nanodayo_."

"Sepertinya kita akan pulang agak malam." Takao menghela napas, kemudian kedua tangannya dilipat di dada, berusaha menghindari dinginnya suasana hujan. Selanjutnya, pemuda yang Ia sebut-sebut _Shin-chan_ itu tidak merespon kembali. Mereka berdua kemudian terperangkap dalam hening dan hanya ada suara air hujan yang hadir di telinga masing-masing.

Selang beberapa waktu, pemuda berambut hijau kini menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengelap kacamata yang sepertinya telah berembun tersebut. Takao dengan tidak sengaja melihatnya, dan—

—ini pertama kalinya pemuda belah tengah itu melihat Shin _-chan_ tanpa kacamata. Iris matanya yang hijau itu terlihat jelas di mata Takao. Midorima yang merasa dirinya 'ditatap' terus seperti itu kemudian tersadarkan, "Ada apa ... Takao?" Lalu sepasang mata keduanya saling bertatap. Entah mengapa Takao merasa dirinya menghangat walau udara di sekitarnya begitu dingin. Kemudian dirinya menyunggingkan senyum dan Midorima semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu, _nanodayo_." Pemuda surai hijau itu kini membuang muka—menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

 **Pertanyaan?**

 _Ditengah-tengah lelahnya usai latihan, tiba-tiba saja Takao melontarkan kalimat dengan berisikan beberapa pertanyaan._

Dan sekarang tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu terhempas di sisi lapangan basket seusai latihan. Takao tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikannya sebagai pengganti bantal. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali cepat sampai rumah dan menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas tempat tidur empuk kesayangannya. Di sisi lain, Midorima hanya terduduk dan meneguk air minum untuk menghilangkan dahaganya saat itu.

"Shin- _chan_?" panggil Takao ditengah-tengah kelelahan yang didapat setelah latihan itu. Entah mengapa, bagi Takao, rasanya ketika satu hari tidak berbincang dengan temannya yang Ia beri panggilan Shin- _chan_ itu, hari akan merasa ada yang kurang. Entah mengapa.

Midorima mengatur napasnya, "Hm?" Kemudian Ia menatap seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan posisi terlentangnya itu—menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Ini ... menyangkut perasaan Shin- _chan_."

Bicaranya seolah-olah seperti _ingin menanyakan tentang bagaimana perasaan dirinya terhadap orang bernama Takao itu._ Midorima diam tidak menjawab. Tapi kemudian Takao menyimpulkan bahwa Ia berhak bertanya.

"Siapa orang yang paling Shin- _chan_ benci?" Lalu keluarlah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hah?" Midorima mengerutkan keningnya, menandakan bahwa Ia tidak mengerti dengan Takao yang tiba-tiba menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian pemuda dengan iris hijau itu menjawab, "Takao Kazunari."

Takao yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak terkejut, telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan _sedikit_ menyakitkan hati itu. Takao jelaslah sudah tahu bagaimana sifat orang yang sekarang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu.

"Lalu, siapa orang yang Shin- _chan_ tidak suka dengan kehadirannya?"

Midorima menatap lawan bicaranya, "Takao Kazunari." Lalu dirinya menjawab dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Takao yang masih berbaring dengan posisi terlentang itu kemudian tertawa. "Tidak adakah jawaban selain Takao Kazunari?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Benarkah? Lalu, siapa orang yang paling menjengkelkan?"

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah Takao Kazunari."

"Lalu orang yang paling Shin- _chan_ —"

"Jawabannya adalah Takao Kazunari dan jawaban atas pertanyaan selanjutnya, tentulah Takao Kazunari," ucap Midorima disusul dengan tangannya yang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya itu.

"Haha. Benar. Jawabannya tidak ada selain Takao Kazunari kan?"

Takao kemudian memasang senyuman setan yang membuat Midorima ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Lalu, jawaban atas pertanyaan dari, _siapa orang yang Shin-chan suka?_ adalah Takao Kazunari. Benar?"

Lalu Takao bangun dari posisi terlentangnya menjadi berdiri, dan siap melarikan dirinya sebelum dirinya terkena hantaman-hantaman ucapan yang menyakitkan hati, serta meninggalkan orang yang kini wajahnya terasa memanas.

 **Manis**

 _Yang patut Takao akui adalah, ketika dirinya melihat wajah Shin-chan yang memerah karena malu—dan itu baginya, manis._

" _Aku malas mengendarai gerobak. Kalau Shin-chan mau bawa gerobak, kendarai saja sendiri."_

Begitu katanya tadi pagi, tepat saat dimana murid-murid harus berangkat menuju sekolah, Takao harus repot-repot menelepon Midorima hanya karena tidak ingin mengendarai gerobak. Alasannya karena Ia sedang kurang sehat, padahal dirinya hanya tidak mau bersusah payah memperkerjakan kakinya untuk mengayuh. _Dan sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin melihat dirinya sendiri 'mengkhawatirkan' ketika kalah suit dengan orang bernama Midorima itu._

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sepertinya ini lebih baik yah, Shin- _chan_?" tiba-tiba Takao mengeluarkan suaranya di tengah-tengah perjalanan. "Berjalan kaki lebih sehat," katanya kemudian—yang selanjutnya hanya direspon dengan decakan kesal dan hembusan napas dari 'si hijau lumut' itu.

Takao kemudian tidak melanjutkan bicaranya, mereka berdua menjadi saling diam. namun suatu saat, pikiran Takao hendak berimajinasi. Midorima yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya terbawa ke dalam imajinasi itu. Kemudian Takao tidak sengaja melihat wajah Midorima—dari samping—. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang disebut-sebut sebagai bulu mata. Midorima memang laki-laki pemilik bulu mata lentik di bagian bawah matanya.

 _Apa-apaan dengan bulu mata itu?_ Begitulah pikiran Takao terhadap Midorima ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bertatap muka.

Kemudian, terlontarlah sesuatu dari mulut sang 'mata elang' tersebut, "Shin- _chan_ , jika saja kamu itu wanita, mungkin nanti sudah aku nikahi untuk menjadi istriku."

Midorima diam seketika. Kenapa wajahnya jadi terasa membeku seperti itu? Seketika itu pula, warna dibagian pipi itu berubah. Namun hanya sesaat, Ia tidak mau ketahuan malu seperti itu. _Padahal Takao suka melihatnya_.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu, _nanodayo_."

 **Sakit?**

 _Keadaan dimana seseorang merasakan bagian tubuh yang menderita dan membuatnya lemah, sehingga membuat seseorang itu memanggil seorang dokter._

Midorima dengan pakaian dokter dan sebuah tas berisikan alat-alat kedokteran—dan obat tentunya—itu kini berdiri menatap seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Keadaannya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Dan ini adalah alasan mengapa pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari itu memanggil dirinya—Midorima.

"Maaf aku harus merepotkan Shin- _chan_ ," ucap Takao dengan nada lirih.

Midorima kemudian menghampiri pemuda yang sedang terbaring sakit itu. Ia tidak akan repot-repot mengunjungi rumah Takao jikalau orang bernama Takao ini tidak sakit—apalagi sekarang terbilang sudah malam.

Seperti kebanyakan dokter lain, Ia menggunakan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa suara dalam tubuh Takao, terutama detak jantung dan pernapasan, kemudian mengukur tekanan darahnya, sampai mengecek bagian mata, kemudian rongga mulut, serta mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Kau demam." Midorima berujar kemudian. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang kemudian diberikan kepada pasien bernama Takao itu.

"Oke. Tugasku sudah selesai," ucap dokter itu—sambil membereskan alat-alat kedokteran—Padahal seharusnya Ia juga memberikan saran-saran lain setelah memberi obat kepada pasiennya. Tetapi sang dokter itu malah ingin beranjak untuk pulang. Namun sebelumnya, ada suara yang membuatnya tidak jadi melangkahkan kaki.

—"Belum dokter Shin- _chan_."

"Hah? Apa yang dimaksud dengan _belum_ itu? Aku kan sudah melaksanakan tugasku sebagai dok—"

"Menginaplah di rumahku dan ... temani aku tidur di sini." Keadaan dirinya yang sedang sakit benar-benar memperkuat nada bicaranya—seolah-olah lemah—dan tutur katanya itu—semoga saja—tidak ditolak oleh pemuda yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu.

"Tidak ada tugas seorang dokter yang seperti itu, Bakao." Midorima berusaha menolak, walau ada sedikit dari dalam hatinya Ia ingin menerima permintaan Takao tersebut. Tapi karena sifat _tsundere_ berlebih itu, dirinya malah jadi ingin menolak permintaan yang dilontarkan Takao.

" _Please_ ~."

" _Please_."

"Ayolah Shin- _chan_." Nadanya dibuat selemah mungkin.

 _Apa-apaan dengan 'paksaan' yang seperti itu?_

"Berisik! ... baiklah."

Kemudian senyum kesenangan terukir diwajah pucat Takao.

 **Obat**

 _Bahan kimia, yang sebagian besar dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit—_

— _Namun, obat dalam definisi Takao adalah, bahan laknat yang rasanya sangat pahit dan Ia tidak mau memakannya._

Midorima terlihat sudah bersiap-siap, karena dirinya kini memang harus pulang dan sebentar lagi harus berangkat ke rumah sakit. Ia merasa semuanya sudah cukup dengan mengabulkan permintaan konyol salah satu pasiennya—dengan dirinya yang terpaksa harus menginap di rumah sang pasien. Dan hari ini adalah saatnya Midorima untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Haft. Shin- _chan_ tega meninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit?" Suara itu kembali menghadiri pendengaran Midorima.

Pelipis Midorima melukiskan empat sudut siku-siku yang begitu indah, "Kau bukanlah anak kecil yang harus selalu ditemani, _nanodayo_."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau minum obat." Ancaman yang terdengar bermutu rendah itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Midorima.

"Minum obat atau kau akan sakit selama-lamanya?"

"Tidak mau."

"Minum obat atau kau kuberi racun?"

"Tidak mau. Kecuali Shin- _chan_ 'membantu'ku untuk meminum obatnya."

"Tidak mau."

"Hah ... yasudah, kalau begitu aku lebih baik mati saja."

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

— _Bakao ... benar-benar..._

 _Midorima akhirnya menyerah—_

Obat yang pahit itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kerongkongan serta pahitnya obat itu hilang seketika, karena dengan melihat iris matanya yang hijau dibalik kacamata itu, dengan merasakan kehadiran orang yang sudah berprofesi sebagai dokter itu ... keadaan Takao yang sedang sakit, membuat dirinya seolah membaik. Salahkan dokter itu karena mengapa perilakunya itu seolah-olah membuat hati Takao mengatakan bahwa Midorima begitu peduli terhadap dirinya—Takao. Sisi _tsundere_ yang terkadang menyebalkan itu justru membuat Takao menyukai orang itu. Entahlah mengapa.

 **END**

Apa-apaan ini? TToTT udah lupa dong gimana caranya nulis fanfic (?) /abaikan/

Dan maafkan daku jika ini OOC berlebih '-'

Review?


End file.
